


Lost Time

by Petal_dancer



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petal_dancer/pseuds/Petal_dancer
Summary: Aki isn't having a good day as she's adjusting to being accepted into society.
Relationships: Fudou Yuusei/Izayoi Aki
Kudos: 30





	Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or associated with Yu-gi-oh franchise. Only rated T because Yusei uses one (1) swear word in his thoughts. 
> 
> Please read and review!
> 
> 11/6/2020 Edit: Fixing grammar and redundant sentences.

She couldn’t face them.

The public, society. Though she was released from the hands of the Arcadia Movement. She couldn’t face them. Society felt the same way. The crowds of people would step out of her way, in fear that they were going to be next. Stares in silence would greet her when she walked down the street. If she was lucky she’d get a few ‘compliments’ injected with venom and malice.

She was being isolated and rejected.

Again.

It was a vicious cycle but she couldn’t blame them. She blamed herself. She was the one causing destruction on her path of hate. She had powers that not many could comprehend. Which instead of wanting to learn about, people ended up fearing them. She wanted to give smiles to strangers, to show that she was friendly. But that smile may be a sign to others that she had no remorse for what she’s done, but being sad was not an option. So she kept expressionless until she headed into the garage. The garage was a satellite home of warmth to a cold world. She still was growing used to being around different people who welcomed her with open arms; it wasn’t long ago that she fell to others who welcomed her the same.

The click of the side door could be heard as she entered.

The garage silent and vacant, _The boys must’ve gone out on a drive._

Aki didn’t live at the garage but she was there frequently to the point where she asked Yusei for a key copy and chipped in for rent. A big sigh escaped her lungs as the door clicked softly behind her. The weight on her shoulders accumulated to be too much today, something she had to let out. Bottling up her emotions was no longer an option, it led her down a hate filled path before, she couldn't afford to go back down it again. Though she had time for tranquil pain since she was alone for the time being. Quietly she headed to the kitchen to make herself some tea. Her vision was blurring from her warm tears building up, being overwhelmed from adjusting. 

_Freak._

_Witch._

These insults repeated in the back of her mind like it was the first words she was learning as a child. It was a part of her being that she couldn’t let go of, as she too was still learning to let that go. She gently dipped her teabag in the warm water as she headed to Yusei’s room. As much as it pained her to lean on Yusei, she usually hid out in Yusei's room, it brought her comfort; she knew Yusei the best of his group of friends and hung around him the most. She sat on the cold wooden floor leaning against his soft bed, with her tea in hand. She took out her red smartphone, plugged in a set of headphones and turned on some music to try to calm the rough seas in her mind as she closed her eyes.

It wasn’t too long until the boys returned back from their drive, as the three of them pulled in and parked into the garage. They in high spirits reflecting on memories from growing up together. Crow took notice of the pink heels propped neatly by the door as he shut off the engine to his BlackBird.

“Oi, Yusei! Aki’s here!.. Somewhere..”

Yusei directed his eyes to the shoes and then started to look for her bag, as it currently wasn't anywhere in sight. It was almost like a secret language the two of them developed as she visited the garage. Usually her bag on or near the table meant she needed help with homework. If it wasn’t anywhere in the main living area, then it meant that she wasn’t having a good day. He kept silent as he was desperately glancing around for her bag, hoping that she didn’t take it with her. His eyes darted from the table to the counter and then to the floor. All with her bag nowhere to be seen in the room. He turned a little pale as he was not seeing her bag anywhere. 

_Shit_.

Without further ado, he excused himself from the kitchen to go find Aki. Luckily for him he didn’t have to look for long as his door was mostly opened. He entered his room gently shut the door softly behind him, trying not to scare the crimson hair girl too much. She could hear a soft click as she wiped away some of her tears, as she tried to muster up a reasonable excuse of why she was sitting on the floor.

Before she could start Yusei took off his jacket and the comforter of his bed then started to sit down with it onto the hard wooden floor next to her. He wrapped the comforter over his shoulders and then lifted the blanket to ask Aki to join him. She gracefully accepts and cuddles up to him as he lets the blanket fall down gently on her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her to provide her support. She gladly accepted as she let her tears fall from her face.

He hated seeing her like this. In pain and suffering alone in her mind. He may have been rejected from society, but he had people to fall back on and help him rationalize his anger. She didn’t have anyone who could relate to her, and when she did, they used her for her powers.

He didn’t want her to fall on that path of hatred again, she needed therapy, but she needed to have the courage to go on her own; and she didn’t have that courage to go right now. But she will get there eventually, one step at a time. Right now he needed to be there for her.

He knew that taking a gentle approach was the best approach to coax Aki down if she wanted to talk, so he slid back one of her headphones to talk to her.

“Did you have a rough day today?” Aki stayed silent as she nodded as her tears continued to fall down her face. She didn’t like to talk about what was on her mind, sometimes she couldn’t get through the barrier of her mind. That there was a disconnect to what she feels and what she wants to say. Whether or not it's ingrained from what Divine had taught her to just feel instead of think, he'll never know. But usually she was able to communicate through gestures as Yusei guessed what was on her mind. Charades helped minimize the barriers of communications for them and in a sense brought them closer together.

He started to wipe away her tears, “You can always talk to me if you need anything Aki. ”

“I know.. But it’s just the same thing you’ve heard about day after day and-”

“That doesn’t matter. You’re in pain, and I hate seeing you hurt. You’re still trying to figure out how to adapt and it’s not going to be easy to do. I’m here for you every step of the way and so are the rest of the guys.”

Aki gave a faint smile and slid her calming music back to her other ear as she re-positioned herself to lean on his chest. She gave a small “thank you Yusei” before closing her eyes to escape into the music and the warmth radiating from Yusei’s body. Yusei gently laid his chin on top of her head that was buried in his chest before drifting off as well. He had a runner to fix, but that could wait as excuses danced around in his head of how to make up for lost time.


End file.
